Highly active antiretroviral therapy has revolutionized the therapy of HIV disease, yet a substantial fraction of patients either never respond, or lose virologic control during the first three years of therapy. In this study, patients who have failed HAART are being treated with three agents. The study has two major goals: to determine the response rate to these agents, and to determine what clinical and laboratory parameters, especially genotypic and phenotypic analysis, are useful for predicting response. Ultimately, a data-base of 300 patients is expected to be available for analysis. Accrual of 98 patients has been completed in the first study; all have reached 48 weeks of follow up. The second study is open to accrual. - Human Subjects